thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10 (E2)
"I Can See The Wind" is the tenth and final episode of Season 1 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the tenth episode overall. It premiered on May 24, 2017. Synopsis "No words can be said anymore." Plot A montage is shown of several days passing, nobody saying anything to anybody. Each day, everyone does the same thing, eating, cleaning, resting, all with faces of indifference. Sarah is still asleep though each day she has a progressively more complete leg prosthetic. Lucas is also alone in his own room, not going out to do anything or talk to anybody, either overwhelmed by stress or regret for his lashing out. After about one week passes, Jake opens his mouth to speak, but simply can't as he collapses into a chair, finally speaking after a moment. "I lost two of my best friends in the span of, like, six hours..." "It was a week ago, and there was nothing we could've done." Christie sighs, reading from a book. "That was fucked though, I mean... Sheesh. Ashley hasn't even left her room in a week, she must really be torn up over Brody's death." Nick mutters. "Well they were dating, even before the outbreak. It's understandable that she's grieving..." Jake says. "I hope she doesn't kill herself, I want her to get better. I've known her for years, and it'd eat me up to watch another one of my friends go so soon." "Why don't you make a move on her then?" Mike asks as he comes in. "Cause I'm asexual, remember?" Jake says. "I can't pull her into a one sided relationship just to make her happy. I want her to get better but it wouldn't be possible for me to lie to her. That would break her even more if she found out." "She'll get better. I know she will." Carol says, walking over and placing down a glass of water for Jake. "I was like her once, exactly like her. Almost the same situation, too." "What happened?" Ethan asks. "Back in high school, one of my old boyfriends, my first love, was coming to pick me up for prom." Carol explains. "I saw him, running down the road to my home, on the sidewalk on the other end of the street. The moment he stepped out to cross and get to me, a truck sped by and hit him. Died instantly." "That's horrible, I'm sorry you had to see that..." Ethan says in concern. Carol nods and walks away. "I'm going to go check on Sarah again, and then I'm going to drop by Ashley's room." Everyone nods and returns to the somber silence. Unsure of what to do, they all sit quietly until a voice breaks the silence. Looking up, the survivors see Lucas standing at the edge of the room, looking neutral. "Hello, guys. I'm sorry for how horribly I acted, and how I... Took a more violent approach to Brody and his problem." He says. "Jake, I know he was one of your friends, and I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. Could we talk outside?" After a moment, Jake nods, believing that Lucas truthfully wants forgiveness. The teen gets up and follows Lucas out the door, and the two begin walking down the road. Meanwhile, Carol enters Ashley's room and sits on the bed beside the curled up girl. "Ashley, dear? It's just me, Carol." The woman says. Ashley is silent, only the sounds of her soft sobbing able to be heard. Carol sits with her in silence for a moment until deciding to keep talking, hoping to get through to her. "I lost my first boyfriend during high school, got hit by a truck right in front of me on our prom night." She says. "I had to live with the fact that I couldn't do anything, no matter what, even if I knew he was about to die. So I could only pray that I was being tested, that I could prove I was stronger than any tragedy, that I could make it through." "Go away..." Ashley mutters in tears. Carol continues, "His name was Geoffrey, and he was someone I never wanted to lose... And then, I found Ed. He and I... He pulled me back." "Stop sh-showing off..." Ashley groans. "Ashley... What I'm saying is, you lost your Geoffrey... And I'm sure you have an Edward out there, somewhere." Carol comforts. "You'll find him, or better yet, he'll find you." After a moment of silence, Ashley slowly sits up and hugs Carol, and Carol returns the gesture. Lucas and Jake are walking down the sidewalk, going through a path in the woods whilst talking under the sun. They had been walking silently until that point, before Lucas breaks the silence. "One of my best friends from childhood, him and I were so close... When we were like, eight or nine, we decided that we'd do the best thing ever." Lucas explains. "At the time, the 'best thing ever' translated to jumping from my roof into my pool in the backyard." "That sounds stupid..." Jake mutters. "It was stupid, but back then, stupid shit was fun shit." Lucas chuckles. "We climbed up through the attic, the house was like three stories high. My in ground pool was deep though, so we figured it'd be the best couple of cannon balls in history. But when we jumped... We didn't make it. Landed splat on the ground, screaming and hollering and bleeding like shit." Jake is quiet, processing Lucas' story. "I passed out when I saw my mom running out to us, freaking out like there was no tomorrow. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, my entire lower half was in a huge ass cast, and I was locked in this thing that held my head down so I didn't move it around." Lucas continues. "Apparently, I had broken my legs, fractured a hip, and got mild brain trauma, but the doctors all said it was treatable, and I wouldn't be a cripple." "But this story doesn't have a happy ending, I assume." Jake says. Lucas sighs and shakes his head. "My mom came in the next day... Said my friend died on impact with the ground, apparently he landed sideways, broke his neck. I'll never forget that day, and I always promised myself I'd do better from then on, fix my mistakes, look before leaping, think before speaking... Protect those I love and make sure my stupidity doesn't get anyone I care about killed again." Jake understands now why Lucas was in a stressful panic over Brody's bite, worried that an infected group member would lead to more infections and all of them dying. "That's... Wow, I get it now... I'm sorry that happened Lucas." Lucas nods silently before stopping, causing Jake to walk ahead. The teen turns and looks at the man, who is staring at the ground. Jake figures Lucas is simply upset at recalling the memory, and still blames himself for his best friend's death. "Hey, Lucas--" "Shut up." Suddenly, Lucas holds up his handgun, aiming it right at Jake. "Shut the fuck up." Jake's eyes widen as his hands go right up, and he stumbles back in surprise. "Whoa, Lucas... What the fuck are you doing." "Shut up boy, I don't need you fucking shit up more." Lucas glares. "Your whole group is making my goal harder. All you've done is just come in, take our food, bring in the dead, get us on the road, waste more supplies, get us into stupid fights, get bit and put us all at risk... And you were talking about convincing us to leave the campgrounds. Pretty convenient how my daughter got fucking bit when you said that!" "You can't seriously be blaming us for any of that shit, okay?!" Jake shouts. "We had no fucking idea walkers were near the camp! The fact Sarah was bitten by a stray we didn't kill wasn't anybody's fault! It's the fucking end of the world! Everybody is dying to zombie bites!" "I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET MY DAUGHTER DIE BECAUSE OF THE CHOICES OF SOME SNOT-NOSED BASTARD!!" Lucas screams, stepping forward, ready to shoot. "I'm not about to get the people I care about killed." "Then why are you killing me?!" Jake shouts. "I said the people I care about." Lucas aims better and rests his finger on the trigger. "I'm never gonna make a stupid decision anymore, not one that gets my loved ones killed." As soon as Lucas finishes his sentence, a gunshot rings, and Jake falls back. However, the teen soon realizes he isn't dead, nor is he shot, and he looks up. Lucas drops his gun, a bullethole protruding from his throat, as he begins to gag on his blood. He falls over, and Jake is shocked to see Trace standing there. "Sorry dad, but you made a stupid decision that got yourself killed." The teen says, lowering his gun and running to help Jake up. The younger teen is at a loss for words as he struggles to get to his feet. "Holy fuck, you just... You saved me, but... You shot your own father!" "I know, I wasn't planning to but... My dad just wasn't meant for this world." Trace looks at Lucas, who has stopped moving and now lays still in a pool of his own blood. He picks up the handgun his father had. "I wasn't even following you guys. I just came to find you cause I have news." Jake blinks. "News...? News of what...?" After a moment, Trace smiles. "My sister is alive." Deaths *Lucas Oxford (Alive) Trivia *Last appearance of Lucas Oxford. (Alive) **Lucas is the third main character to die, and the last character to die in Season 1. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Season Finale